pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Korrina
Korrina is the Shalour City Gym Leader and the successor of the Tower of Mastery. Her Gym has of sets of rails that the player must ride to reach her. She also gives the player a Lucario, which has a Mega Stone to Mega Evolve it. She can be fought at the Battle Chateau if a Writ of Invitation is sent out. Appearance She is a great skater, so she goes everywhere on skates. Her hair is blond and has emerald-gray eyes and has a fair complexion, wearing a typical skater attire, consisting of a white and red dress and black shorts underneath her skirt. In her left hand she holds the mega-glove, which has the same function as the Mega Ring. She also wears white boots with red heart decals which function as skates. When she isn't battling, she wears red sunglasses in place of her helmet and a gray v-neck over her top as well as white high tops with red wheels fitted in the bottom. In Origins of Mega Evolution!, she was seen in her pajamas, which showed her without her ponytail in a white top with red on the sleeve ends and matching shorts. Personality Biography Games X & Y Manga Anime She appeared in Mega Revelations!, and starts traveling with Ash & Co, until The Bonds of Mega Evolution!. Pokémon Games X and Y Geosenge Town= |-| Gym Battle= |-| Tower of Mastery= |-| Rematch (Marchioness)= |LvP2 = |ItmP1 = None |ItmP2 = None |M1P1 = Hi Jump Kick |M1P2 = Wake-Up Slap |M2P1 = Feather Dance |M2P2 = Vital Throw |M3P1 = Bounce |M3P2 = Cross Chop |M4P1 = Endeavor |M4P2 = Submission |GP2 = ♂ |FileP2 = Machoke XY.gif |FileP3 = Lucario XY.gif |P3 = Lucario |GP3 = ♂ |T1P3 = Fighting |T2P3 = Steel |LvP3 = |AbiP1 = Unburden |AbiP2 = Guts |AbiP3 = Adaptability |ItmP3 = Lucarionite |M1P3 = Aura Sphere |M2P3 = Dragon Pulse |M3P3 = Dark Pulse |M4P3 = Extreme Speed}} Anime On hand Temporary Trivia *She is the only Gym Leader that has more than one VS. Artwork in Pokémon X and Y. *Her name may been a pun on "careening", which is going fast without any control, usually leading to crashes. The fact she's a rollerskater supports this. *Korrina's anime counterpart is similar to a few past characters. Among these are: **A.J. for having 98 wins when she meets Ash and co. for the first time, having her 99th win after beating Ash, despite him having two badges, and her 100th win after beating Team Rocket. **Sabrina and Flannery for having the same voice actress. **Maylene for having Lucario as her signature Pokémon. **Chuck and Maylene owning a Machoke. **Clair for having a five episode arc before making future appearances. *Korrina was the second Gym Leader that was featured in most episodes as the supporting character Gym Leader. The first one was Clair. *Korrina has the same voice actress as Ash's Fletchinder. Gallery File:Korrina Successor.png|Korrina's second artwork. Korrina no Ponytail.png|Korrina without her ponytail in her pj's Title Card XY Korrina.png|XY title card focusing on Korrina. Korrina Mega Glove anime.png|Korrina's Mega Glove Category:Generation VI Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Kalos Category:Fighting Pokémon User Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Pokémon Manga characters Category:Minor Characters